Un dealeur est son client
by Lorelei Law
Summary: Le dealer ne demande aucunement d'être traité comme ami lorsque les cours commencent ! Même pas un sourire ou autres, rien ! Aucune interaction entre le vendeur et l'acheteur ne doit être n'effectué dans l'enceinte de l'établissement au risque de paraître suspect ! Mais lorsqu'un nouvel élève ou plutôt un nouveau client potentiel, arriva celui-ci regrettera d'avoir été SON dealer..
1. Chapitre 1 : La rentré

Hello :)

Alors voilà, j'avais une idée d'histoire qui n'arrêtait pas de me tourmenter et ne demandait qu'à être mis sur papier !  
Je vous mets ici le résumé véritable, car je ne pouvais pas tout mettre ;

 _"Le dealer ne demande aucunement d'être traité comme ami lorsque les cours commencent ! Même pas un sourire ou autres, rien ! Aucune interaction entre le vendeur et l'acheteur ne doit être n'effectué dans l'enceinte de l'établissement au risque de paraître suspect !_

 _Seul ceux qui savent son identité suivent les règles, les autres qu'il lui parle ou autres il s'en contre fou de toute façon il est là pour ce faire de l'argent et surtout pas une relation ridicule dite "ami"._

 _Mais lorsqu'un nouvel élève ou plutôt un nouveau client potentiel celui-ci regrettera d'avoir été SON dealer..."_

Voili voilou je vous laisse deveniez qui est le dealer et le client car oui Levi et Eren peuvent tous deux se procurer ses rôles XD

\- On se retrouve en bas -

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Alors mon petit, c'est ton premier jour aujourd'hui au sein de l'école Snk?

-Oui madame !

-Tu dois être content non . Ton père a poursuivi les mêmes études non ?

-Désolé madame, mais si on continue ça sera mon premier retard aussi dans cette école et vue que je suis nouveau, je n'ai pas envie de...

-Oui, oui, je comprends, je m'excuse ! Aller tiens et part !

-Mais je n'ai pas payé ?

-Cadeau ! Pour ton premier jour, mais ne t'habitue pas trop hein !

-Oui, merci bonne journée madame !

-Bonne journée mon grand ! Et courage ! Je suis sûr qu'il serait fier de toi .

Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire, attrape mon pain caramélisé ainsi que mon jus fraîchement acheté et me dirige vers la sortie. L'ancêtre, voici le nom ou la gente dame Armelia travaille, une vieille femme qui m'a élevé pendant presque dix années. Elle est petite aux yeux verts et à la chevelure toujours nattée. Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce qu'elle a fait et je suis fière d'être celui que je suis aujourd'hui.

* * *

Le temps était printanier pour cette rentrée, le vent était frais et les rayons de soleil agréable. Malgré les diverses flaques d'eau, pas une seule goutte de pluie était présente.

Je marchais tranquillement, le sourire aux lèvres accompagner par l'angoisse aussi ! N'oublions pas que c'est mon tout premier jour alors oui je stresse quand même .

C'est alors qu'un vélo me fis perdre mon équilibre. Il fonçait à une vitesse surprenante que j'ai pris peur et cause du courant crée, je me retrouve à terre. Le conducteur ne fit même pas attention et quand je voulus le réprimander celui-ci avait déjà disparu de mon champ de vision. J'avais juste remarqué qu'il portait des bottes un peu trop haut à mon goût, mais il est passé d'une vitesse folle que je ne peux pas affirmer totalement.

-Besoin d'aide ?

 _C'est à moi qu'on parle ?_ Je relève alors vite la tête en direction de cette voix agréablement enfantine. Un garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus m'adressa un sourire et proposa sa main pour m'aider à me relever. Je l'accepte bien évidement .

-Merci !

-Pas de quoi ! Ce chauffard ne fait jamais attention, il se croit tout permis ! Aller, je te laisse le nouveau, on se reverra peut-être. Moi c'est Armin ! Bye

Il s'en va en courant vers la porte d'entrée ! Je n'ai même pas su lui dire mon nom. Et... Comment a-t-il su que j'étais nouveau ? Et pourquoi il ne portait pas l'uniforme ? Enfin breff...Armin ? C'est mignon hahaha

La forte et longue sonnerie du lycée Snk retentit.

Je vais être en retard si je ne me dépêche pas. Je commence à courir vers la porte principale. Toutes sortes de personnes étaient autour de moi et m'observaient, plus extravagante les unes des autres. Du rose, du vert, des pommes de terre dans les poches... Attends ? Pourquoi elle a des pommes de terre dans les poches ? Mais surtout pourquoi personne ne porte son uniforme ?

-Le nouveau hahahah !

Ils rigolent ? Pourquoi ?

Je cours le plus vite possible pour m'égarer de ses regards moqueurs. Mes joues sont humides ? Pourquoi ?

* * *

Je suis enfin à l'abri, dans un placard. Oui, je sais les cours vont bientôt commencer, mais je me devais de sécher ses larmes qui ont coulé tout seul.

-Ouvre gamin !

 _Gamin ?_

-Non !

-Pourquoi ?

-Ils vont encore se moquer de moi !

 **PDV l'inconnue :**

 _Il est con ou quoi se gamin ! Qui se moque de lui ? À ouai ok...pfff_

-Ouvre je t'ai dit !

-Pourquoi ? Je ne sais même pas t'es qui ...

 _1 points le gamin & 0 moi !_

-J'ai des vêtements pour toi ! Bref, ouvre si tu les veux et si tu ne veux pas rater les cours, gamin !

-silence-

 _Il me fait chier là qu'il aille se faire foutre._

 **PDV de notre héros :**

 _J'entendais le bruit des pas qui s'éloignent. Et merde !_

-Attends ! C'est bon, je les veux bien !

-Ouvre.

 _J'ouvre juste assez pour laisser passer ma main._

-Pff...tiens gamin !

-Merci !

-Tu ne m'as jamais parlé ! S'lut gamin.

 _Il part ! Mais je ne sais même pas qui est-ce._

-Attend.. _.il est déjà plus là._

Je me change avec les vêtements que cette personne m'a donnés. Ils sont tout juste enfin comme c'est un sweat, un jean et des baskets ça passe.

La deuxième sonnerie retentit, je dois vraiment y aller maintenant !

La suite au prochain chapitre : Snk et ses secrets

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre ^^

Même si je suis en période d'examens, je risque de poster les suites très rapidement !

Les chapitres ne sont et ne seront pas très longs, mais il y en aura plusieurs car oui, j'aime quand les choses se font normalement et pas dans la précipitation ! ^-^

Pour ceux et celles qui suivent ma fic : Un Poison Mortel... sachez que la suite arrive très vite ! Et que maintenant je vais dire pour aussi me forcer à avancer, un chapitre par mois car par semaine se sera compliquée quand j'y pense surtout pour cette fic là à qui je vois faire plus de 30 chapitres XDD

Bisous et à très bientôt ^^ Reviews ? (ça fait plaisir "Keur")


	2. Chapitre 2 : Snk et ses secrets

Hey Hey ^^

Voici le second chapitre !

Bonne lecture hiiii -

 **Mag-chan :**

 **Merci ^^ Voici la suite :)**

* * *

Le bataillon. Voici le nom de ma classe. Je suis comme un imbécile devant la porte n'osant pas l'ouvrir.

 _Aller maintenant c'est bon._

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et ouvris cette porte qui me séparait de bientôt ma classe de déjanter. J'entre dans la classe et personne ne fait attention à moi à vrai dire ils ne m'ont pas entendu avec tout le bruit qu'ils font. Il y a déjà des groupes qui se sont formés, _super..._ Il y a vraiment différents types de personne ici, des gens qui rient à en perdre la voix, des gens qui font des concours de bouffe, qui font des bras de fer pour voir qui est le plus fort -et, c'est toujours la même fille qui gagnait-, des soûlards, ... Enfin de quoi faire une classe de n'importe quoi !

Je me dirige alors vers une place libre tout au fond de la classe à côté de la fenêtre, je remarque qu'un autre garçons, _seul,_ est juste assis devant. Je n'y prête pas plus attention et m'assois en m'accoudant sur mon bras gauche regardant à travers la fenêtre.

C'est alors que la prof entra en classe où tout le monde rejoint ça place et ce tu sauf un gars.

-Dégage c'est ma place ici.

Il était grand, finement musclé, les cheveux rasés sur les côtés et laissent place à une touffe châtaigne ,des yeux noisette au reflet d'orée au contact des rayons de soleil. Habillé simplement d'un t-shirt blanc et d'un jeans .

Mais je remarquais que la personne à qui il s'adresse est au garçon devant moi, il ne réagit pas.

-T'es sourd ou quoi ? Dégage...Je heu...Nan c'est bon reste là.

Attends ? J'ai raté un épisode ? Ou esse le simple regard qu'il lui a adressé qu'il la fait abandonner ? Possible ? J'en sais trop rien, mais au final, j'ai appris que ce garçon se nommait Jean, s'étant fait réprimander plus tard par la prof concernant sa crise de diva.

-Jean assit toi à la place de faire ta diva ! Mon cours a commencé il y a cinq minutes déjà donc je vous garde cinq minutes en plus ! Remerciez-le.

Tout le monde fit comprendre son mécontentement à sa manière, une fille lui a carrément jeté une patate sur la tête.

-Sasha ! Range-moi ça sinon je les donnerais aux pigeons !  
-ON TOUCHE PAS À MES PATATES !

-Alors range-les !  
Elle s'exécuta. Alors la folle de patate s'appelle Sasha ? Pourquoi pas !

-Enfin un peu de calme ... Alors on va faire tour habituel des présentations. Nom, prénom, âge, ancienne école plus quelque chose qui vous définit bien. Une fois que tout le monde sera passé, je me présenterais à mon tour et on commencera directement le cours.

Elle commençait à citer les premiers et je remarquais qu'Armin était là ! Il a 17 ans et était ici l'année passée, son rêve est de voyager à travers le monde. Il est vraiment trop mignon en dirait un enfant qui veut apprendre à marcher.

-Je m'appelle Braus Sasha, j'ai 17 ans, j'étais aussi ici l'année passée et j'adore la bouffe. N'hésitez pas à me passer vos repas quand vous n'en voulez plus.

-Je m'appelle Kirstein Jean , j'ai 19 ans, j'étais ici, touché pas mon pote Marco !

Il restait de moins en moins de personnes. Ha, mais c'est ?

-Levi, 20 ans, ici, fouté moi la paix.

Alors il est comme ça ? Enfin je suis sur que je ne dois surtout pas le déranger étant derrière lui je ne voudrais pas avoir droit au même regard que celui qu'il l'a lancé à Jean même si je ne l'ai pas vue, je suis sûr qu'il devait être effroyable. La prof me pointe de son doigt, c'est à moi.

-Je m'appelle Jaeger Eren, j'ai 17 ans, j'étais à l'enseignement Knb, impulsif.

-Très bien merci Eren ! Bon, tout le monde s'est présenté, c'est à mon tour. Je suis madame Hanji et je serais votre professeur dans toutes les branches scientifiques qui veut dire qu'on se verra tous les jours. J'ai 31 ans et j'aime tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à l'anatomie humaine ! Voilà un peu près tout. Aussi, les uniformes ne sont plus obligatoires au cas où, mais je vois que personne ne la mit à part mademoiselle Christa si je ne me trompe.

-Vous lui voulez quoi ?

-Calmez-vous mademoiselle Ymir, je fessais simplement une constatation. Bon maintenant prenez votre manuel de biologie page 50, oui les cinquante premières ne servent à rien pour aujourd'hui.

Tout le monde s'exécuta et moi de même.

Je passais ma journée à écrire, écouté et comprendre pourquoi Levi ? Oui, c'est ça, pourquoi il ne fait rien dans aucun cours et préfère écouter de la musique dans ses écouteurs, mais bons, c'est son problème. La sonnerie de fin de journée retenti enfin, un long étirement était amplement mérité...

- _Holala qu'est-ce que j'aimerais bien en prendre un..._

* * *

Seul. C'est seul que je prends le chemin de la sortie avec des vêtements qui ne sont même pas miens. Je ne dois surtout pas voir gente Armelia dans ses vêtements qui sont peu présentables, elle me tuera sinon ! J'avoue ne pas aimer se style mais j'allais tout de même pas exiger une tenue précise surtout que cet inconnu est venue de lui-même me donner ses vêtements, enfin, j'imagine que c'étaient les siens . J'aurais aimé savoir qui s'était et le remerciait, la seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'il a des talons enfin vu le bruit de ses pas, j'imagine.

J'ai dû sortir de mes pensées par les bruits incessants des gyrophares des policiers. Ils étaient là devant les grilles de l'école avec leurs chiens pour renifler et vérifier tous les élèves. _Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais vraiment rien_.

Je continue alors ma marche jusqu'aux grilles là ou un policier me fouille, me touche de la tête aux pieds ainsi qu'un chien qui me renifle. Rien ne se passe jusqu'à ce qu'un chien se met à sentir mon derrière, ce qui était aussi très gênant. Il commença à aboyer sauvagement comme s'il avait trouvé un cadavre sous terre. _Mais il se passe quoi à la fin._

-Toi lève les mains en l'air.

-Qu..oi..quoi?

-Fais ce que je dis !

Je levai sens comprendre mes mains en l'air et le policier non sans pudeur fouilla les deux poches arrière du training. Après quelques secondes, il ressort un sachet avec de la poudre blanche dedans. _Putain de la drogue !_

-Nan...mais...je..ce n'est pas à moi !

-Bien évidemment ce sachet s'est retrouvé là par pure coïncidence ?

-Oui enfin non...Mais je sais que ce n'est pas à moi !

-Ha oui alors à qui est-ce ?

- ** _A moi !_**

 _Qui a dit ça?_ Je ne vois pas d'où peut provenir cette voix ferme et confiante.

-C'est à toi ça petit ? Dit le policier en secouant le sachet devant la personne.

-Ne me dites plus jamais petit !

-Oui c'est ça petit morveux ! On t'embarque toi et lui.

 _Moi aussi ? Mais je n'ai rien fais, c'est impossible ! Il se passe quoi à la fin..._

-Désolé mais c'est pas dans mes plans alors bonne soirée.

-Qu..oi..

Il lui donna un coup direct et franc dans ses cotes avant d'en donner un autre dans l'entrejambe du policier. Il ramassa bien évidemment son sachet et m'attrape par le poignet.

-Cours gamin !

 _Gamin ?_

Je ne discute pas et cours le plus vite possible. _Il ne m'a toujours pas lâché._ Il court très vite, il est petit, je ne vois rien dans cette obscurité, _mais c'est qui à la fin ?_

-Mets ça et grimpe ! Dépêche gamine !

Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'on avait arrêté de courir et qu'il me tendait un casque de vélo.

-Quoi ? Je ne comprenais vraiment rien ...

-Grouille gamin et monte !

Je devais obéir même si je ne voulais pas, mais je n'avais pas le choix, la police nous rattraperais et je serais certainement en cellule avec pour seul objectif de survivre. J'enfile son casque et monte à l'arrière du vélo en me tenant à ses épaules.

-Ne me lâche surtout pas imbécile !

Il pédale à une vitesse folle. _Un peu comme celui de ce matin ?_

* * *

Après plusieurs feux rouges, de chemins étroits, de policier ayant abandonné et plusieurs insultes du conducteur sur le fait que j'ai failli virer de bord plus d'une fois même si je suis bien tombé du vélo au moins trois fois...Nous nous sommes enfin arrêté dans un cartier qui met inconnu mais très lumineux avec tous ses restaurants et magasin.

-Imbécile de gam..in ,essaya-t-il de parler tout en récupérant son souffle,qu..and je dis de ne pas me lâcher, c'est de ne pas me lâcher ! Qu'est-ce que tu na pas compris dans "pas me lâcher" ?

-Je...

-Tais-toi, c'est mieux !

J'étais là, lui dos à moi, je n'ai toujours pas pu voir qui s'était.

-Mais..t'es qui ?

-C'est la seule question qui te vient en tête ?

-Bah...oui

-Pff...

Il se retourne et crisse cardiaque !

-LEVI ?

-Putain arrête de crier gamin !

-Mais mais ? Tu ? Quoi ? Vêtement ? Toiiiiiii ?

-Tu fais chier là.

-Mais c'est toi ce matin en vélo ? Toi pour les vêtements ? Mais... ATTENDS ! Pourquoi tu m'as donné des vêtements ?

-...

-Réponds !

-Tu ne sais pas juste dire merci comme tout le monde ?

-Ha heu..Oui merci, mais pourquoi ?

-Breff, c'est bien chez toi ici nan ?

 _Pourquoi, il ne veut pas répondre ? Comment ça chez moi ? Mais comment il sait ?_

-Quoi ? Comment tu ?

 _Mais oui, c'est chez moi ! Comment j'ai pu penser que ce cartier m'était inconnu? Ha oui..._

-Oui et non ...

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Je vis ici, mais je ne vis plus ici maintenant.

 _Il ne comprend toujours pas._

-C'est long à expliquer mais je ne dors pas ici !

-Bon, tu vas me dire que j'ai fait tout ce chemin en vélo pour qu'au final, tu me dis que ce n'est pas chez toi ou je ne sais pas quoi .

-Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé, je te signale ! En plus, comment tu sais que je vivais ici !

-Gamin, tu me fais chier là ! Ferme-la ! Je me casse.

Il remontait dans son vélo, mais moi, je dois rentrer, il ne peut pas me laisser.

-Attends je ne...

-Quoi encore ?

-Là où je dors est très loin d'ici et...

-Gamin tu fais chier ! Monte et dis-moi où tu dors, habite.

-Merci, mais pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ?

-Pf...C'est moi qui tes données les vêtements avec un sachet de drogue dedans et t'aurais pu finir en prison donc je prends mes responsabilités !

Il était sérieux, vraiment ! Malgré son regard froid et gris, je pouvais voir une micro partie de culpabilité.

-C'est gentil de ta part de m'avoir aidé du début à la fin. Mais une dernière question ?

-Tu saignes.

-Hein quoi ?

-Ton genou. Il est en sang.

 _Mon genou en sang ? Du sang ?_

Le training est déchiré au niveau du genou et le reste est en sang. Du sang. Beaucoup trop de sang. Je ne supporte pas le...

-Je...je...

-Gamin ?

-Sang...

-Eren ?

* * *

Et voilà le second chapitre ^^ Oui oui beaucoup de dialogue mais voilà j'aime bien !

Le début est enfin installé ont peu vraiment avancer enfin, je crois hahah !

(J'ai pas relu encore une dernière fois donc il se peut que demain je change des trucs )

Au prochain chapitre : Je serais ton client !


	3. Chapitre 3 : 5 Heures

_Précédemment_

 _-Tu saignes._

 _-Hein quoi ?_

 _-Ton genou. Il est en sang._

 _Mon genou en sang ? Du sang ?_

 _Le training est déchiré au niveau du genou et le reste est en sang. Du sang. Beaucoup trop de sang. Je ne supporte pas le..._

 _-Je...je..._

 _-Gamin ?_

 _-Sang..._

 _-Eren ?_

* * *

-Et puis merde, il me fait chier celui-là !

 _Il est mort... Putain je suis con moi aussi ! Je l'amène où maintenant ? Je le laisse là._

Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour vous dire la vérité !

-Tiens-moi bien cette fois gamin...

 **Biiiiiiiiiiip...Biiiiiiiiiiip...Biiiiiiiiiiip...**

 _Chaud...il...il fait chaud..._

Il sortait du sommeil, Eren. Tout était flou et blanc ... _LOURD..._  
 _Mais c'est quoi ce poids ..._  
Bien évidemment, sous des médicaments, une plume pour lui pèserait une tonne...  
 _Mais c'est..._

-Levi ?...

-Eren, tu ma fais peur ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça, tu entends !

 _Non ce n'est pas lui..._

-Armelia...je suis désolé...

-Passons ce n'est pas grave heureusement que ton ami t'a amené et...

Il ne l'entendait plus. Il repensait aux scènes d'horreur qu'il avait vues en voyant tout le sang ! Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il ne sait même pas ce qui se passe.

Il est perdu... Simplement perdu dans l'incompréhension.

Il voulait simplement savoir ou était Levi ! Et si les flics l'avaient retrouvé .. _.STOOP !_

 _Je dois me calmer, il doit certainement être chez lui à cette heure si ..._

-On va rentrer d'accord mon poussin ?

-Armelia...Je sais que ...Mais j'aimerais passer la nuit là-bas !

Elle était choquée par cette demande très inattendue et surprenante !

-D'accord, mais tu es sûr ? Je veux dire ça fait des années que tu n'y es plus allé et ça doit être sale, mais aussi ...

-Arrête j'ai pris ma décision et je ne sais pas, mais cette nuit, je veux dormir là-bas !

Il avait pris son regard confiant, deux émeraudes écrasant de puissance. Personne ne peut les lui résister !

-Comme tu veux mon chaton .

Revenons plutôt, dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, à quelques minutes avant le réveil d'Eren.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que je fais encore ici moi ? Il va se réveiller oui ou non ? Putain pourquoi mes jambes ne veulent plus bouger d'ici ?_

 _Et puis merde...Je le connais même pas._

-Messieurs Levi ?

-Oui lui-même ?

-C'était pour vous prévenir que le garçon prénommé Eren s'était bel et bien réveillé !

-Merci beaucoup alors je vais y aller. Laisser la facture à cette adresse s'il vous plaît.

Levi lui tend un papier officiel et retourne littéralement les talons.

-Attendez excusez-moi !

-Hum..

-Vous ne voulez pas le voir ?

-Et pourquoi voudrais-je le voir ?

-Car vous avez attendu ici son réveil, éveillé pendant 5 heures sans bouger de votre chaise ni fermer les yeux.

Oui, cela fessait cinq heures qu'il attendait le réveil du plus jeune. Il était 21 heures.  
-Ne lui dites pas que j'ai attendu son réveil.  
Il partit pour du bon laissant un jeune docteur qui ne comprenait pas.  
 _5 heures...Putains quand même.._

* * *

-Eren dit moi quand tu rentres d'accord ?

-Oui, merci

Eren était là-devant cette maison, cabane... _"J'habite ici, mais je ne dors pas ici hein..._ _Ça doit bien faire 5 ans que je n'ai plus remis les pieds ici._ _"_ C'était une maison cachée, rare sont les personnes qui la trouvent. Parmi toutes les boutiques, bar, parc, elle était cachée plus loin dans l'ombre. À l'abandon. Il s'avança devant la porte, émis un soupir et l'ouvrit.

-Je suis rentré...maman

* * *

 **Et oui, je reprends du service enfin TT**

 **J'ai eu tellement de merde que voilà XD Je suis très malchanceuse ahahah**

 **J'espère que vous aller bien** ❤ **!**

 **Oui très court pour ce chapitre, je sais, mais voilà, je commence petit.^^**

 **Bisous à vous ^^**

 **PS: Merchiii pour vos coms** ❤


End file.
